Triple Tournament
by FlamingFist7
Summary: Alright it is finally here the duel time of Triple Tournament.
1. Selection

Alright for those of you who have been waiting here is triple tournament.

"Attention Professional, Rookie, and Amateur duelists alike KaibaKorp is hosting a tournament where each team has three contestants once the people who will be participating is decided. The duel field to get the teams is all over Domino City. And much like Battle City you will all have locator cards however in order to get into the finals for this you require 12 locator cards instead of six so register and get out there and duel." The announcer said excitedly.

After two days of dueling. I am not going to begin to explain the duels. All I can tell you is that there was about one million explosions that happened during those two days.

"Alright now after two days 22 duelists have scored 12 locator cards. And one of them duels like a one man team. Now the computer will choose the teams at random." The announcer said as he pointed at the screen behind him and it was obvious that he was at the Kaiba Dome. (I am pretty sure it would be around this time.)

Inside the control room of the team selector.

"Alright time to make sure that I am going to enjoy watching this tournament. They will think it will be random but it won't be random" said Mokuba out loud to himself as he changed the teams to this.

Team 1: Serene Connors, Zeo, Yuki Sato.

Team 2: Hakura Lopez, Mochi Aikusa, Joey Wheeler.

Team 3: Lillie Freemont, Justin Taylor, Chris Taylor.

Team 4: Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Maxamillion Pegasus.

Team 5: Para, Dox, Bakura.

Team 6: Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Marik.

Team 7: Yusei Kuso, Mai Valentine, Skye.

Team 8: Mystery Duelist. (He is the one man team.)

Back at the Kaiba Dome.

"Alright here is the teams." The announcer said as the faces of people started spinning and then stopped at how Mokuba had set them.

"Ok why am I paired up with Yugi?" asked Seto as he saw he was with Yugi.

"I wonder how did Pegasus get here." Yugi said.

"Oh great that cheating Weevil Underwood is here." Joey said.

"He he. Looks like my insects might get a chance to deal with Joey and Yugi again." Said Weevil while snickering.

"Alright now let the duels begin." Shouted the announcer as he pointed into the sky.

"Now the duel match up will be selected at random." Shouted the announcer as the team names started begin shuffled.

Team 3 vs Team 5

Team 1 vs Team 2

Team 4 vs Team 6

Team 7 vs Team 8

Alright that is it for this chapter. So just who is the mystery duelist? Rumor is that he wins all of his duels with only two cards and that he always steals the soul of his opponent after they lose.


	2. Duels Begin

"Alright time for team 3 to duel against team 5 so time to introduce the duelists. For team five the first two duelists to enter is one of the best tag-teams in the world. Welcome the Paradox brothers." The announcer shouted as the Paradox brothers entered the arena. "And also the mysterious duelist Bakura." The announcer said as Bakura walked in. "And for team three the first duelist to enter is the always elusive duelist Chris Taylor." Shouted the Announcer as Chris walked in the arena. "Prepare to be blasted into the sky." Shouted Chris as his put his deck into the duel disc. "Alright now to enter is Justin Taylor and Lillie Freemont." Shouted the announcer as Justin walked in shortly followed by Lillie. Then Lillie tripped over herself and landed on top of Justin causing them both to fall to the ground. "We've only been in view of people five seconds and she's already tripping over herself." Mumbled Justin to himself while getting up and walking into the arena area.

Duel Time

(For the characters that people didn't submit I am going to change their decks a little.)

Team 5 12000 LP

Team 3 12000 LP

Para's turn. "I'll take the honors of going first. And I'll play cost down twice so now I'll send two cards to the grave to decrease all monsters in my hand level by 4. Now I summon Sanga of the Thunder. Now I play Pot of Greed. Now I play double summon and summon Suijin. That is my turn." Said Para as two of his most powerful monsters appeared.

Chris's turn. "I'll go then. I'll play the spell card Tornado Summon. This lets me summon one Wind attribute monster. By why only bring out one when two are twice as fun. I'll play another Tornado Summon. So say hello to two Oxygeddons. But they won't be staying for long because now I tribute them to summon the Orange-Eyes Green Dragon. His 2900 attack points are going to tear you apart." Shouted Chris as one of his most powerful monster appeared.

Bakura's turn. "I activate Card Destruction. Now I shall remove three of the monsters I just sent to the graveyard from play to summon Dark Necrofear." Shouted Bakura as one of his most powerful monsters appeared.

Justin's Turn. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring out the Black-Eyes Red Dragon. However he won't be staying for long. Now I tribute him to bring out one of my most powerful monsters. Behold the Black-Eyes Darkness Dragon. His 3500 attack points are increased by every card in the graveyard. And with 14 cards in the graveyard it looks like he is going to gain 8000 attack points so he now has 11500 attack points." Justin shouted as one of his main monsters appeared and then exploded to reveal an evil looking version of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

Dox's Turn. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse. Now I play tribute doll so I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Kazejin." Shouted Dox as all the monsters required to summon The Gate Guardian appeared.

Lillie's Turn "I summon Fiary's Gift in defense mode. Now I'll place two cards face down." Said Lillie.

Para's Turn. "I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder to summon Gate Guardian. Now I activate the spell card Gate Guard which makes one of your monsters attack points become zero so say goodbye to all of Black-Eyes Darkness Dragons attack points. Now Gate Guardian attack Black-Eyes." Para shouted as the Gate Guardian appeared and attacked the Black-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "Too bad for you the Black-Eyes Darkness Dragon can not be destroyed by battle." Shouted Justin as his dragon survived.

Team 5 12000 LP

Team 3 9350 LP

"I activate Double Attack so now Gate Guardian attacks again." Shouted Para as his Gate Guardian attacked again.

Team 5 12000 LP

Team 3 5600 LP

"Now I activate another Double Attack so Gate Guardian take out another chunk of life points." Shouted Para as his Gate Guardian swung it's sword again.

Team 5 12000 LP

Team 3 1850 LP

Chris's Turn "I place three cards face down and end my turn." Shouted Chris.

Bakura's Turn "Gate Guardian Attack." Shouted Bakura as Gate Guardian Swung its sword. "I activate Negate Attack" Shouted Chris as Gate Guardian was stopped.

Justin's Turn "I activate Reverse Obligatory Summon. So now I summon two more Black-Eyes Darkness Dragons. Now I sacrifice all three to create the beast of your destruction and the one thing you should fear the most. Descend from the sky my all mighty dragon." Shouted Justin as lightning rained from the sky and the shadow of his beast came down. "Face the wrath of a new type of Egyptian God card. Come forth Slifer The Tormentor." Shouted Justin as a monster with the body of Obelisk and the head of Slifer and the legs of Obelisk and the wings of Slifer and the arms of Obelisk appeared from the sky. "Here is how he works you see every monster on your field loses 2000 attack and defense points and he gains 4000 attack points for every card in mine and my team mates hand. And I count 12 so he has 48000 attack points. Slifer the Tormentor attack Gate Guardian with Thunder Fist of Power" Shouted Justin as his monster smashed the Gate Guardian to pieces.

Team 5 0 LP

Team 3 1850 LP


	3. The Mystery Duelist is Revealed

I feel like this is my most evil chapter yet.

"Alright time for the second duel of the tournament. It is time for team 7 to face off against team 8." Shouted the announcer.

"The first duelist to enter the arena is the one man team of team 8. He beat all of his opponent's with only two cards." Shouted the announcer as the duelist entered with a cloak.

"The next duelists are Yusei Kuso, Mai Valentine and Skye." Shouted the announcer as the other team walked in.

Duel Time

Team 7 12000 LP

Team 8 12000 LP

Yusei's turn "I draw and now I'll start with the Seal of Orichalcos." Shouted Yusei as the famous and feared seal appeared beneath them. "Now I summon Physic Armor Head in defense mode." Shouted Yusei as a helmet with a screen appeared on his head.

Mai's Turn "I'll go and I'll summon Harpie Lady in attack mode. That will be all for me." Shouted Mai as her classic monster appeared on the field.

Skye's turn. "I summon Aqua Snake in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card double summon to summon another Aqua Snake. Now I play the spell card guardians of Atlantis which lets me bring out one Atlantean Monster from my hand so I'll bring out Atlantean Attack Squad. Now I sacrifice all of my monster to summon Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon. That's my turn." Shouted Skye as a fearsome dragon appeared on the field.

Mystery Duelist Turn "I play my own Seal of Orichalcos so now yours is shattered" shouted the Mystery Duelist as the field didn't change but the monsters that gained the boost from Yusei's Seal of Orichalcos lost 500 attack points. "Now I'll discard every card in my hand and pay all my life points to bring out Divine Serpent " shouted the Mystery Duelist as he was revealed as Dartz. "Now I'll send the top 10 cards of my deck to the grave in order to enable my monster to attack so now Divine Serpent attack Poseidra." Shouted Darts as his serpent smashed Poseidra and ended the duel.

Team 8 0 LP WIN

Team 7 0 LP Lose.

(I did that so you would know it wasn't a tie)

"I think I'll take your souls now." Shouted Dartz as he stole the souls of Mai, Yusei and Skye.

Dartz has finally revealed himself and he has already taken the souls of three people. What are his plans can the other contestants defeat him. Read on and wait for the next update to find out.


	4. Another Mystery is Revealed

"Alright now time for Team 1 to duel Team 2." Shouted the Announcer. "Now let's meet the teams. The first duelist to enter the arena is Zeo. Nobody knows where he came from or just how he duels." Shouted the announcer as a guy wearing a blue trench coat with the edge of it being silver walked in. "The next duelist to enter the arena is Hakura Lopez. She is a complete mystery nobody knows where she came from or how here deck is like. Anyone who has ever dueled her has simply vanished without a trace." Shouted the announcer as a girl wearing a white sleeveless dress and white boots and an emerald pendant walked into the arena. "And it looks like now the rest of the duelists are arriving so let's get straight to the duels." Shouted the Announcer.

Duel Time

Team 1 12000 LP

Team 2 12000 LP

Zeo's turn. "I'll start off by summoning one monster face down in defense mode. Now I'll place two cards face down. That's it for me." Said Zeo as three face down cards appeared.

Hakura's Turn. "I'll start things off with the Seal of Orichalcos field spell card. Next I'll summon a new monster to the Orichalcos group. I summon Orichalcos Giant." Shouted Hakura as the deadly seal and a towering monster both appeared at the same time. (Orichalcos Giant Level 4 2000 attack. 0 def. Effect. After this card attacks switch it to defense mode at the end of the damage step if the Seal of Orichalcos is not on the field. If the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field this card also gains 500 defense points.) "His 2000 attack points are now boosted by the Seal of Orichalcos. So he now has 2500 attack points. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Shouted Hakura.

Serena's Turn. "I'll start by playing Cost Down. So now I send one card to the graveyard for all monsters in my hand to lose 2 levels. Now I summon Dark Magician Girl. Now I play Double Summon. And summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode. Now I play Pot of Greed. Now I play Monster Reborn and bring back the Magician's Valkyria I sent to the grave. Now I play Sage's Stone so now I can bring out my favorite monster so come on out Dark Magician." Shouted Serena as she got 4 spellcasters on the field in one turn.

Mochi's Turn. "First I'll place three cards face down. Next I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. Giving my team 1000 more life points. Now I'll summon a monster face down in defense mode. That's it for me." Shouted Mochi as four face down cards appeared.

Team 1 12000 LP

Team 2 13000 LP

Yuki's Turn. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo in attack mode. Now his effect lets me add one Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand. Now I'll place two cards face down." Shouted Yuki as a ninja and two face down cards appeared.

Joey Wheeler's Turn. "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode. Now I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Shouted Joey.

Zeo's Turn. "I flip Royal Magical Library face up. Now I summon Arcane Apprentice. Now I'll place another card face down. That will be all for my turn." Shouted Zeo.

Hakura's Turn. "I'll get rid of the Seal of Orichalcos to say hello to Orichalcos Duetros. Now I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Shouted Hakura as another ring was added to the Orichalcos.

Serena's Turn. "Now Magician's Valkyria number 1 attack Mochi's face down defense monster." Shouted Serena as the face down was shattered. "Now Magician's Valkyria number 2 attack Mochi directly." Shouted Serna "I activate the trap card Draining Shield so now my team gains 1600 life points." Shouted Mochi as the attack was stopped dead in its tracks. "Well then Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician attack Mochi directly." Shouted Serena as both of her monsters attack Mochi. "I activate two more draining shields." Shouted Mochi as both attacks were stopped. "I now sacrifice my Magician's Valkyrias to summon another Dark Magician." Shouted Serena as she now has two monsters with 2500 attack points on the field.

Team 1 12000 LP

Team 2 19100 LP

Mochi's Turn. "I'll summon a new monster face down and place three cards face down." Shouted Mochi as her field was filled up again.

Yuki's Turn "I summon a monster face down in defense mode. Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Shouted Yuki as two new face down cards appeared.

Joey's Turn. "I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode. Now I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Shouted Joey.

Zeo's Turn. "I sacrifice Royal Magical Library to summon Disenchanter. Now prepare for a blast from the future. I tune Level 2 Arcane Apprentice with Level 5 Disenchanter. In order to synchro summon Arcanite Magician. Now I activate the Trap card Assault Mode activate. So now I sacrifice Arcanite Magician to bring out Arcanite Magician Assault Mode. When he is summoned he gains two spell counters and for every spell counter he has he gains 1000 attack points. Now Arcanite Magician assault mode attack Mochi's face down monster." Shouted Zeo as a magician in red armor appeared and attack the face down card. "Too bad I activate Magic Cylinder so now your attack is reflected back at your life points." Shouted Mochi as a two cylinders came up and the attack was blasted right back at Zeo.

Team 1 9100 LP

Team 2 19100 LP

Hakura's Turn. "First let's say goodbye to Orichalcos Duetros to say hello to Orichalcos Tritos. Now I discard all the cards in my and pay all of my team's life points to say hello to Divine Serpent. As long as Divine Serpent is on the field my team can't lose. Now just to make sure you don't try to pull any tricks I activate two dust tornados to get rid of your face down cards. Now I activate my final face down Heavy Storm so now every single spell and trap card except my Orichalcos Tritos is destroyed." Shouted Hakura as all the spell and traps on the field were destroyed and a towering Serpent appeared and another ring was added to the Orichalcos and it survived. "Now I send the top ten cards of my deck to the graveyard for Divine Serpent to attack your Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode. Now Divine Serpent take it out." Shouted Hakura as her Serpent Shattered Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode.

Team 1 0 LP Lose

Team 2 0 LP WIN (Just like with the duel with Dartz I did this so you know it wasn't a tie.)

"Well looks like I am just like my dad Dartz." Said Hakura to herself.

I know right. Shocker. So what do you think about it will Dartz and his daughter end up facing each other in the tournament or will Yugi and his Legendary Knights stop one of them first.


	5. Another Egyptian Lord is revealed

"Alright time for the Legendary King of Games himself to duel." Shouted the announcer.

Then Yugi in his Battle City outfit walked in as well as Kaiba was dressed in his Battle City outfit followed shortly by Maximillion Pegasus.

"Yugioooooooooh." Shouted Yugi as he transformed into Yami Yugi.

"It's time to duel" Shouted Yami Yugi.

Duel Time

Yugi's Turn "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. Now I play Double Summon and summon King's Knight in attack mode. With that done I'm allowed to automatically summon Jack's Knight. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn." Said Yugi as three knights appeared.

Weevil Underwood's Turn "I summon Basic Insect in attack mode. Now I'll upgrade it with Armor with laser cannons. Now I'll also give it a Level 3 Laser Cannon and a Level 2 Power Boost." Shouted Weevil as what looked like a green ant appeared and then laser cannons appeared on it.

Seto Kaiba's Turn "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn." Said Kaiba in his usual cold and emotionless voice.

Rex Raptor's Turn "I summon Uraby in attack mode. Now I play the spell card Dinosaur Ghost which means that instead of Dinosaur monsters going to the graveyard they are removed from play. Now I play Big Evolution Pill. Now I play double summon and summon Ultimate Tyranno." Shotued Rex as a black T-Rex appeared.

Maxamillion Pegasus' Turn "I play the zany the wonderful the magical Toon World. Now I play Cost Down. Now I summon Toon Summoned Skull. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn." Shouted Pegasus as a child Pop-up book appeared.

Team 4 11000 LP

Team 6 12000 LP

Marik Ishtar's Turn "I summon Revival Jam in defense mode. Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Said Marik as a blob appeared on the field.

Yugi's Turn "I sacrifice Jack's Knight, King's Knight and Queen's Knight. To summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Now Obelisk the Tormentor attack Ultimate Tyranno." Shouted Yugi as Obelisk launched a blue fist at Ultimate Tyranno.

Team 4 11000 LP

Team 6 11000 LP

Weevil's Turn "I sacrifice Basic Insect. To summon Empress Mantis in defense mode." Weevil said.

Kaiba's Turn "I play Dark Core so I send one card to the graveyard to Remove one monster on your field from play. So I'll remove Revival Jam from play. Now I activate Monster Reborn to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now I play cost down. So I'll send Cyber Jar to the graveyard to reduce all monsters in my hand level by 2. Now I sacrifice Battle Ox. To summon my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Shouted Kaiba as two dragons with white scales and blue eyes appeared. "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack Rex Raptor directly. White Lightning attack." Shouted Kaiba as both of his monsters fired a giant blast at Rex.

Team 4 11000 LP

Team 6 5000 LP

Rex Raptor's Turn " I summon another Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode." Shouted Rex.

Pegasus' Turn "I summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode. Now I play Double Summon. Now I sacrifice Toon Gemini Elf and Toon Summoned Skull to special summon Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Shouted Pegasus.

Marik's Turn " I activate Metal Reflect Slime." Said Marik.

Yugi's Turn "I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate Graceful Charity. Now I activate Monster Reborn. I summon Dark Magician Girl. Now I activate Sage's Stone to summon Dark Magician." Shouted Yugi as both of his magicians appeared. "Now Obelisk the Tormentor attack Ultimate Tyranno. Now Dark Magician Girl attack Empress Mantis. Now Dark Magician direct attack." Shouted Yugi as his opponents were blasted.

Team 4 11000 LP

Team 6 1500 LP

Weevil's Turn "I summon a monster face down in defense mode." Said Weevil.

Kaiba's Turn "I activate Pot of Greed. Now I summon Kaibaman in attack mode. Now I activate Graceful Charity. I sacrifice Kaibaman to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now prepare to face my most powerful card. I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon Obelisk the Winged Dragon." Shouted Kaiba as a monster with the body of Ra, the head of Obelisk, the arms of Ra, the wings of Obelisk and the legs of Ra appeared. "Now here is how he works you see for all of the monsters attack points combined is this cards attack strength multiplied by three. So Obelisk the Winged Dragon now has 27000 attack points. Now when Obelisk the Winged Dragon attacks no monster effects can activate and it deals damage even if your monster is in defense mode. Now Obelisk the Winged Dragon Hyper Blaze Fist." Shouted Kaiba as Weevil's monster was obliterated and Weevil, Rex, and Marik were all sent flying.

Team 4 11000 LP

Team 6 0 LP.


	6. Battle of the Egyptian Lords

"Alright now we are going to change the scene of this tournament. We are going to change the area from the Kaiba Dome to Kaiba's Personal Blimp. And before we move onto too the next round of the tournament we are going to give all of our contestants a break." Shouted the announcer as the contestants boarded the blimp.

"The teams remaining now have a new rule going into effect. When they lose the duel they must give up their rarest card." Shouted the announcer.

Inside the Blimp.

"Alright so who wants to duel while we wait to start again?" Said Justin.

"We have been dueling all day and the only thing you can think about is dueling?" Chris yelled.

"Hey I like to duel." Shouted Justin at Chris.

"Well how about dueling me?" Asked Kaiba as he walked into the room.

"You're on Kaiba. Prepare to lose to my Egyptian Lord." Said Justin.

Justin then followed Kaiba onto the top of the blimp and stepped onto the dueling field.

"Alright let's see what you got." Said Kaiba.

Duel Time

Justin 4000 LP

Kaiba 4000 LP

Justin's Turn "I activate the field spell card Dragon Fortress. This card lets both of us summon up to three Dragon type monsters once per duel at the cost of 300 life points. So now I'll pay 300 life points and special summon 3 Black-Eyes Red Dragons. Now the one of Black-Eyes Red Dragon's special abilities activate. I get to draw 1 card for each one that was summoned this turn. Now I activate Pot of Greed. Now I sacrifice my Black-Eyes Red Dragons. I summon Slifer the Tormentor. Now I play the spell card Infinite Cards. Now I activate another effect of Dragon Fortress for each Dragon in my graveyard I get to draw one card. I activate Graceful Charity. Now I play another Graceful Charity. Now I play my second and third Pot of Greed. Let's see I have 9 cards in my hand giving Slifer the Tormentor a total of 36000 attack points. Now I activate my final Pot of Greed and end my turn." Shouted Justin as his Egyptian Lord appeared and was already stronger than most monsters any one has seen.

Justin 3700 LP

Slifer the Tormentor 40000 attack points.

Kaiba 4000 LP

No Monsters.

Kaiba's Turn "I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate Ancient Rules three times. So say hello to three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Now I sacrifice all three to summon Obelisk the Winged Tormentor. And he has 27000 attack points." Shouted Kaiba as his Egyptian Lord appeared on the field. "Too bad for you. You just activate Slifer the Tormentor's Special Ability. Now your monster loses 3000 attack points because it was summoned after Slifer the Tormentor. Now his other special ability kicks in and your monster loses another 2000 attack points. And another one of his special abilities is that when both of those abilities activate in one turn your monster loses another 5000 attack points." Shouted Justin as Obelisk the Winged Dragon was stripped of almost half of its points.

Justin 3000 LP

Slifer the Tormentor 40000 attack points.

Kaiba 4000 LP

Obelisk the Winged Dragon 17000 attack points.

Justin's Turn "I draw and now Slifer the Tormentor gains another 4000 attack points. Now Slifer the Tormentor attack Obelisk the Winged Dragon. With Thunder Fist of Power." Shouted Justin as his monster obliterated Obelisk the Winged Dragon along with all of Kaiba's life points.

Justin 3000 LP

Kaiba 0 LP

"Since that wasn't an official duel of the tournament you don't get a rare card." Said Kaiba as he got up.

"Well see you later in the tournament. Also you should prepare to face an Egyptian Lord other than Slifer the Tormentor." Said Justin as he walked back into the blimp to leave Kaiba wondering just how powerful the next Egyptian Lord would be.

What did you think of that chapter? That's right Justin beat Kaiba. Just when will this new Egyptian Lord appear and just how powerful is it? Feel free to review. Also who do you think has the final Egyptian Lord? What do you think is the name of the final Egyptian Lord?


	7. The Final Egyptian Lord has arrived

"Alright the duels are now back on. The two teams that will be competing is Team 3 vs Dartz. Now let the duels begin. And of course for Team 3 the first person to enter the arena is the ever mysterious Chris. And now Dartz is entering the arena. Now we will just have to wait for the other two duelists of Team 3 to come in.

Inside the blimp at the on board store on it.

"Awww these are so cute." Said Lillie as she saw some keys that had a Winged Kuriboh at the top.

"Can we go to the arena now Lillie you have been staring at those Winged Kuriboh keys for hours." Shouted Justin as he was getting impatient. Then Lillie didn't respond. "Oh great the spacing out again. Now where did I place that pesky little thing." Said Justin as he was searching through his pockets and a bag he had with him for something. "Found it." Said Justin as he pulled out a Winged Kuriboh key chain out of the bag and waved it in front of Lillie's face. Then Lillie stopped spacing out. "Alright fine we can go to the arena." Said Lillie.

Back at the top of the blimp.

"Alright now Justin and Lillie are entering the arena." Shouted the announcer as Justin and Lillie entered the arena and Lillie tripped over herself and fell on top of Justin. "Oh great she is tripping over herself again." Said Justin.

Duel Time

Team 3 12000 LP

Dartz 12000 LP

Dartz's Turn "I send all cards in my hand to the graveyard and pay all of my life points to summon Divine Serpent. Now I'll end my turn." Said Dartz as his most powerful monster appeared on his first turn.

Chris's Turn. "I play the spell card Wrath of Ra. It lets me destroy one of your monsters and I get to add one monster with Ra in its name to my hand. However you gain 1000 life points." Shouted Chris as Divine Serpent exploded and he added his Egyptian Lord to his hand. "Now I play the spell card Double Summon. Now I activate Triple Tribute. Now when I sacrifice a monster to summon a higher level monster the monster that I sacrificed can count up to three sacrifices. Now I summon Axe Dragonute in attack points. Now I sacrifice him to summon my Egyptian Lord." Shouted Chris as a ball of light appeared. "Now I shall recite the chant printed on the card in Ancient Egyptian. Great Beast of the sky hear my cry. Transform yourself from ball of light to help me in this fight. Come forth The Sky Dragon of Ra." Shouted Chris as the ball of light changed into a monster with the body of Slifer. The head of the Winged Dragon of Ra. The arms of Slifer. And The Wings of the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Here is how he works his attacks points are decided by the monsters I sacrificed to summon him multiplied by the number of cards in my hand. And I hold two so his attacks points are brought up to 12000. Now I activate Pot of Greed. Now his attacks points are 16000. Now I activate the spell card Instant Attack which lets my monster attack right on the turn it was summoned. Now Sky Dragon of Ra attack." Shouted Chris as his monster fired a giant gold blast at Dartz and sent Dartz flying off the dueling arena.

Team 3 12000 LP

Dartz 0 LP

"Unbelievable. Chris just won in one attack I don't even believe my eyes. Is Chris's deck so powerful it can take someone out in one turn." Shouted the announcer as Dartz had to be taken to the medical room on the ship.

The final Egyptian Lord has been revealed and Dartz's Divine Serpent is no longer his. Please Review.


	8. The Knights Return

"Alright time for the King of Games to duel against the only other person to use Divine Serpent." Shouted the announcer as both teams entered the arena.

Duel Time

Team 4 12000 LP

Team 2 12000 LP

Hakura's Turn "I play the Seal of Orichalcos. Now I summon Orichalcos Giant in attack mode. Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Said Hakura as the deadly seal appeared under the duelists.

Kaiba's Turn "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card. Now I play the spell card Ancient Rules to bring out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now I play Pot of Greed. Now I play Ancient Rules two more times to bring out two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Now I end my turn." Said Kaiba as his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons came onto the field.

Joey's Turn "I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode." Shouted Joey.

Pegasus's Turn " I play the zany, the wacky, the Magical Toon World. Now I play Cost Down. Now I summon Toon Dark Magician Girl. Now I place a card face down and end my turn." Said Pegasus.

Team 4 11000 LP

Team 2 12000 LP

Mochi's Turn "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master. Now I summon a monster face down in defense mode. Now I place three cards face down and end my turn." Shouted Mochi.

Yugi's Turn "I summon King's Knight in attack mode. Now I play the spell card Legend of Heart. Now I sacrifice King's Knight. Now I remove from play Claw of Hermos, Eye of Timaeus and Fang of Critias. Now I summon Legendary Knight Hermos, Legendary Knight Timaeus, and Legendary Knight Critias. And the Seal of Orichalcos shall be destroyed." Shouted Yugi as the three Legendary Knights appeared and the Seal of Orichalcos exploded. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Shouted Yugi.

Team 4 10000 LP

Team 2 12000 LP

Hakura's Turn "I send all card in my hand to the graveyard and pay all of my team's life points to summon Divine Serpent. Those puny Knights don't stand a chance against my Serpent. Now attack Legendary Knight Critias." Shouted Hakura. "I use Critias's special ability so now he shall absorb the power of the Magic Cylinder in my hand." Shouted Yugi as Critias redirected the attack. "I play the spell card Double attack so now my monster gets to attack again. Now I play the spell card Destruction Avoider. Now if my monster was to be destroyed by a redirected attack it is not destroyed. Now my Serpent attack Hermos." Shouted Hakura. "I use Hermos's Special ability so now I remove King's Knight in my graveyard from play to redirect the attack. Now I activate the trap card Battle Skipper. So now since the battle phase was done twice the next four turns are skipped." Shouted Yugi as Hermos redirected the attack back at the Serpent.

Yugi's Turn "I now send all three of my Legendary Knights to the graveyard. To bring out the Knight of Destiny. Now I play Heavy Storm. Now Knight of Destiny attack Divine Serpent." Shouted Yugi as a knight in gold armor appeared and attacked Divine Serpent with the same amount of power that Divine Serpent had with only Divine Serpent being destroyed.

Team 4 10000 LP

Team 2 0 LP

Will the Knight of Destiny be able to beat the Egyptian Lords of will he be defeated like everyone else who has gone against an Egyptian Lord. Please review.


	9. A Mystery Appears

Inside the Blimp

"Alright all duelists we have arrived at the final duel location so get your decks and disks ready and get out of that blimp." Said the announcer over the ship intercom. "Aw man I was just about to go get lunch." Said Justin in disappointment. And all of the remaining teams began heading to the giant tower on the island. 'Alright I will remain focused, I will remain determined. Nothing will distract me. Oooh lunch.' Said Justin in his mind as he passed by a lunch area and picked up something to eat on the way.

Inside the Tower

"Alright now for the final round of this tournament we will duel at the top of this giant tower." Said the announcer as the area they were standing on started rising.

At the top of the Tower

"Alright duelists time to get to your stations." Shouted the announcer but before anyone could move everyone heard an extremely large growl. Then Justin started eating the thing he had gotten from inside the blimp and everyone except Justin fell down like in the anime. "Ok now we can begin the duel." Said the announcer as he was getting up.

Duel Time

Kaiba's Turn "I draw. I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate the spell card Ancient Rules 3 times so say hello to three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Now I sacrifice all three to summon Obelisk the Winged Dragon." Shouted Kaiba as his most powerful monster appeared.

Chris's Turn "I draw. I summon Triple Summoner. And when he is summoned I get to special summon two more of him from my deck. Now I play double summon. Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon The Sky Dragon of Ra. Great Beast of the sky hear my cry. Transform yourself from ball of light to help me in this fight. Come forth the Sky Dragon of Ra." Shouted Chris as his most powerful monster appeared.

Pegasus's Turn "I will not be using my toons for this duel but I will be using devastating monsters. I now play Card Destruction so now we all discard every card in our hand. Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards and then discard two cards. Now I play the spell card Contract with Exodia so say hello to Exodia Necross. Now I end my turn." Said Pegasus.

Lillie's Turn "Now since I have no monsters in my graveyard I can summon Guardian Eatos to the field but I will summon three insetad. Now I summon Victoria and with its effect I resurrect the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Kaiba's Graveyard." Lillie said.

Yugi's Turn "I play Ancient Rules so say hello to Dark Magician. Now I activate Pot of Greed. And since one of the cards was watapon I can now summon it straight to the field. Now I activate Polymerization fusing Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to form Chimera the flying mythical beast. Now I activate the spell card Magnetic Force so now I get to summon Beta the Magnet Warrior from my deck. Now I sacrifice Beta, Chimera and Watapon to summon Obelisk the Tormentor." Shouted Yugi as Obelisk appeared.

Justin's Turn "I activate the spell card Eternal Lord. So now when there are two Egyptian lords on the field I can summon Slifer the Tormentor from my deck and draw one card." Shouted Justin as his most powerful monster apperead.

Kaiba's Turn "I activate the spell card Obelisk Wrath so now for every card with Obelisk in its name on our side of the field you take 4000 damage." Shouted Kaiba.

Team 4 12000 LP

Team 3 4000 LP

Chris's Turn "I now activate the spell card Ra Power so now for every monster with Ra in its name on my field my opponent takes 4000 damage." Shouted Chris.

Team 4 8000 LP

Team 3 4000 LP

Pegasus's Turn "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Pegasus said.

Lillie's Turn "I place one card face down and end my turn." Lillie said.

Yugi's Turn " I place one card face down." Yugi said.

Justin's Turn "I activate the spell card Slifer Force so now since I have a monster with Slifer in its name on the field you take 4000 damage and every monster on the field is destroyed and I get to special summon one monster from my extra deck." Shouted Justin as every monster was destroyed. "Now I summon to the field Five-Headed Black-Eyes Dragon. His 5000 attack points cannot attack this turn but I will use them all to destroy you." Justin said.

Team 4 4000 LP

Team 3 4000 LP

Kaiba's Turn "I activate Dragon rebirth so say hello to two of my Blue-Eyes. Now I activate Brain Control so come back to me Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now I activate Polymerization so say hello to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Shouted Kaiba.

Chris's Turn "I activate Polymerization so say hello to the Orange-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Shouted Chris.

Pegasus's Turn "I sacrifice Exodia Necross to summon the Summoned Skull." Shouted Pegasus.

Lillie's Turn "I activate Monster Reborn so say hello to Yugi's Dark Magician." Lillie Shouted.

Yugi's Turn "I activate the spell card Dark Magic so now I get to sacrifice a Dark Magician on anyone's field to special summon one monster so say hello to the Celtic Guardian. Now I activate the spell card Legend of Heart so now say hello to the three Legendary Knights." Shouted Yugi.

Justin's Turn "I activate the spell card Endless Attack so now I get to choose one player from each team and only they get to do their turns. So it is just you and me Yugi. Now I activate the spell card Survival of the Dragons so now my guy will survive destruction two times per turn. Now I activate the spell card Double Dragon so now my monster can attack twice. Now Five-Headed Black-Eyes Dragon attack Legendary Knight Hermos then attack Legendary Knight Critias." Justin shouted. "I use Hermos and Critias special abilities so now your attack is redirected and your monster by Hermos and Critias absorbs the power of the Mirror Force in my hand." Yugi shouted. "I place one card face down and Now my cards other effects activate so during the end phase both of us go down to one life point." Justin shouted.

Team 4 1 LP

Team 3 1 LP

Yugi's Turn "I send the Three Legnedary Knights to the graveyard to bring out the Knight of Destiny now I activate Destiny Knight so now your face down is destroyed. Now Knight of Destiny attack Five-Headed Black-Eyes Dragon and end this duel." Yugi shouted as Knight of Destiny cut the Five-Headed Black-Eyes Dragon in half. "So sorry Yugi but I activate the trap you sent to the graveyard. Now by removing it from play I take no damage and your monster is destroyed however I cannot attack on my next turn." Justin Shouted.

Justin's Turn "I summon Black-Eyes Dragon Soldier in attack mode." Justin said. (Black-Eyes Dragon Solider 1300 attack points. 0 defense points. Effect: When this card attack is gain 2000 attack points and after the battle phase switches to defense mode.)

Yugi's Turn "I activate Destiny Spell so now I remove the Knight of Destiny from play to add a spell from my graveyard to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization fusing the Black-Luster Solider in my hand with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon so say hello to the Dragon Master Knight. Now Dragon Master Knight attack Black-Eyes Dragon Solider and truly end this duel." Shouted Yugi as Black-Eyes Dragon Soldier exploded.

Team 4 1 LP

Team 3 0 LP

"It's finally and all over Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus have won the whole tournament that has been the most exciting tournament I have ever seen." Shouted the announcer.

Then a giant orb that was a combination of darkness and black fire appeared and out of it came something that looked like a mechanical Phoenix and a man with a mask and red, gold and orange armor and a red cape.

Surprise if you thought this was over you were wrong wait till you see this guy's deck. Who si this mystery man? What is his purpose for showing up now? Find out next time.


	10. The Phoenix and The Eagle

**I would like to give a big thanks to my friend who helped me come up with the idea of the two new people to be identified in this chapter.**

"I am Phoenix." Shouted the mystery man now revealed as Phoenix. "I was created by the negative energy generated from the Egyptian Lords back in Ancient Egypt. And I have revived." Shouted Phoenix.

"I remember this guy he was the hardest battle I ever fought that I can remember." Yami said to Yugi.

"I shall now resume my plans to destroy the world and then rebuild it in my image." Shouted Phoenix.

"I don't know who you are but you are not going to interrupt my tournament. So prepare to duel." Shouted Kaiba.

Duel Time

Kaiba 4000 LP

Phoenix 4000 LP

Kaiba's Turn

"I activate Pot of Greed. Now I Polymerization so say hello to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." Shouted Kaiba.

Phoenix's Turn

"I activate the field spell card The Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. So now by its discarding effect I discard Phoenix Dragon and Quickdraw Phoenix. When Phoenix Dragon is sent to the grave from my hand my opponent takes 2000 damage and when Quickdraw Phoenix is sent from my hand to the grave all monsters on my opponent's field is destroyed. Now I summon level 5 Phoenix Tank which can be special summoned when I have two monsters with Phoenix in their name in the graveyard. Now his 2000 attack points are boosted up by 500 because of my field spell card. Now Phoenix Tank attack Kaiba directly." Shouted Phoenix as Kaiba just got completely destroyed and his body was engulfed in flames and destroyed.

Duel Over

"What have you done with Kaiba?" Shouted Yugi.

"Simple he has been destroyed by my Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. You see it stole his soul and destroyed his body. But both will return if I am ever returned." Phoenix said. And he was the only one who noticed when Justin took a card from Kaiba's deck and Chris's deck and added them to his deck.

"So who is next?" Phoenix asked.

"I will go against you since I will obviously defeat you with my Egyptian Lord which I will definitely draw on my first turn." Shouted Chris.

Duel Time

Phoenix 4000 LP

Chris 4000 LP

Chris's Turn

"Alright I summon Ra Warrior and now I'll place five cards face down." Chris said obviously not getting what he wanted.

Phoenix's Turn "I activate the field spell card the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I activate the spell card Phoenix Storm so by discarding two monsters with Phoenix in their name you lose all of your spell and trap cards. Now Phoenix Dragon and Quickdraw Phoenix effects activate. Now I summon Giant Phoenix. Now he attacks you directly." Shouted Phoenix as he won the duel.

Duel Over

But before Chris was destroyed by the Flaming Seal a giant ball of light appeared and out of it came a mechanical eagle and a man who had the exact same thing as Phoenix on except blue came out of it and saved Chris from being destroyed.

"Eagle Warrior." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix." The new mysterious man now revealed as Eagle Warrior said.

"I guess it is time to duel." Phoenix said.

Duel Time

Phoenix 4000 LP

Eagle Warrior 4000 LP

Phoenix's Turn

"I play the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I summon Phoenix Dragon in attack mode. And his 2000 attack points are boosted." Phoenix shouted.

Eagle Warrior's Turn

"I play the field spell card the Water Seal of Orichalcos. This field spell card does not destroy any other field spell card. Like me it seeks to make balance. Now I summon Eagle Dragon in attack mode. And his 2000 attack points are boosted. Now I activate the spell card the Eagle and the Phoenix so now all cards in our decks, hands, and fields with Phoenix or Eagle in their name is sent to the grave and both of us take damage for all of their attack points." Shouted Eagle.

Eagle and Phoenix 0 LP

Duel Over.

"Of course our seals cancel each other out so neither of us has anything happen to us." Phoenix said.

Then a giant flying fortress in the shape of a phoenix flew up behind Phoenix and a giant flying fortress in the shape of an eagle flew up behind Eagle Warrior.

"Now I shall go out to remake the world in my image." Shouted Phoenix as he vanished into the Phoenix Fortress and flew away towards Domino City. "Alright now Pegasus I need you to stay here. Everyone else follow me." Shouted Eagle Warrior as he and everyone except Pegasus who was at there ran into the Eagle Fortress.

Why has Phoenix and Eagle Warrior arrived now? How do they seem to know each other? And will anyone be able to stop Phoenix without tying with him? Find out next chapter.


	11. Black-Eyes God

**Just so all of you know for the rest of this story I would like to give a big thanks to a friend of mine who helped me come up with this stuff. And also sorry for the long me and my friend have come up with a ton of sequels the first one being Phoenix Returns.**

On Board the Eagle Fortress

"We will be closing in on the Phoenix Fortress." Said Eagle Warrior.

"Ok. But just how do you know Phoenix?" Justin asked.

"Simple me and him are enemies." Eagle Warrior said.

"Ok well we are going to need information about Phoenix." Justin said.

"Well the main thing you need to know is that all of the men Phoenix has are just the spirits of his cards. His Flaming Seal of Orichalcos is different than any seal of Orichalcos there is. That is all I know. Also if Phoenix goes down I go down as well." Eagle Warrior said.

"Alright then we will defeated Phoenix." Justin said.

"Alright we are docked with his fortress." Eagle Warrior said.

Every one rushes onto the Phoenix Fortress.

On Board the Phoenix Fortress

"Alright everyone lets split up and try to find Phoenix." Yugi said.

With Yugi in the right wing of the Phoenix Fortress.

"Hold it right there." Shouted a monster that looked like a phoenix version of a cowboy.

"I am Quickdraw Phoenix." The monster shouted.

"Well I am going to defeat you." Yugi said.

Duel Time

"Yugiooooooooooooooh." Yugi shouted as he changed into Yami Yugi.

Quickdraw Phoenix 4000 LP

Yami Yugi 4000 LP

Quickdraw Phoenix's Turn "I summon Quickdraw Phoenix in attack mode. And I play the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos to end my turn." Quickdraw Phoenix said as he walked onto the field and the new seal appeared under him.

Yami Yugi's Turn "I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate Ancient Rules to special summon the Dark Magician. Next I activate Teacher to apprentice which lets me special summon Dark Magician Girl. Next I activate the spell card Dark Tribute so now I get to draw four cards and when I tribute a monster it counts as two tributes. Now I sacrifice all of my monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Now I equip him with Torment which doubles his attack points at the cost of having to send him to the graveyard at the end of the turn. Now Obelisk attack Quickdraw Phoenix." Shouted Yugi as he won.

Yami Yugi 4000 LP

Quickdraw Phoenix 0 LP

Duel Over

With Lillie in the left wing in the Phoenix Fortress

"Stop right there." Shouted a Phoenix that looked like a human in a pilot suit.

"You can't stop me." Lillie shouted.

Duel Time

Phoenix Pilot 4000 LP

Lillie Freemont 4000 LP

Phoenix Pilot's Turn "I activate the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I summon Phoenix Pilot in attack mode. And now my 1500 attack points are boosted to 2000. Now I activate Hinotama. Now I end my turn." Shouted Phoenix Pilot as he walked onto the field.

Phoenix Pilot 4000 LP

Lillie Freemont 3500 LP

Lillie's Turn "I special summon three Guardian Eatos. Now I equip one of them with Megamorph. Now my three Guardians attack." Lillie shouted.

Phoenix Pilot 0 LP

Lillie Freemont 3500 LP

Duel Over

With Chris in the neck of the Phoenix Fortress

"Halt right there." Shouted what looked like a phoenix version of Big Shield Gardna.

"You are about to be blasted out of this ship." Shouted Chris.

Duel Time

Phoenix Shield Gardna 4000 LP

Chris 4000 LP

Phoenix Shield Gardna's Turn "I summon Phoenix Shield Gardna in defense mode and now I activate the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos and instead of my attack points being increased my defense points are increased. So they are increased from 2500 to 3000. Now I end my turn with four face downs." Shouted Phoenix Shield Gardna as he moved onto the field and got into a position like Big Shield Gardna in defense mode.

Chris's Turn "I special summon Orange-Eyes Green Dragon and his attack points are increased by your monsters defense points. Now I equip him with two Axes of Despair and Fairy Meteor Crush. Now Orange-Eyes Green Dragon attack Phoenix Shield Gardna." Shouted Chris as his opponent was smashed.

Duel Over

Lillie and Yugi arrive.

"So Chris where is Justin?" Yugi asked. "Justin is through the next door." Chris said as he pointed to the door that led to the bridge which is also the head.

In the head with Justin

"Stop right there." Shouted an android.

"I am going to make tin cans out of you." Justin shouted.

Duel Time

Supreme Android Emperor 4000 LP

Justin 4000 LP

Supreme Android Emperor's Turn "I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate the Dark Seal of Orichalcos so now all dark monsters I summon shall gain 500 attack points. Now I activate Polymerization so I fuse five machines to create myself. And now I end my turn." Shouted Supreme Android Emperor as he walked onto the field.

Justin's Turn "I special summon Black-Eyes Red Dragon. His 3000 attack points are boosted by your monsters attack points. Now I equip him with Axe of Despair. Now attack Supreme Android Emperor." Justin shouted as Supreme Android Emperor was shattered. "I wasn't even warming you up for Phoenix. After all I don't know all of my abilities but Phoenix does. When he uses me I will see you again." Supreme Android Emperor shouted.

Duel Over

Justin climbs the stairs to the upper level of the bridge and Phoenix is waiting for him and Yugi and Chris and Lillie follow behind him.

"You are going down Phoenix." Justin shouted then Eagle Warrior breaks through the window. "I shall assist you in this duel." Eagle Warrior said.

Duel Time

Phoenix 20000 LP

Justin, Chris, Yugi, Lillie, Eagle Warrior 20000 LP

Phoenix's Turn "I activate Phoenix Fusion so now I fuse three Phoenix Tanks and two Phoenix Machines to create Supreme Android Emperor. Now his attack points double by sending the other copies of Phoenix Fusion to the grave and I get to draw two cards. Now I activate the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos and now I change Supreme Android Emperor's attribute from dark to fire permanently. Now I end." Phoenix said.

Supreme Android Emperor 10,500 attack points.

Eagle Warrior's Turn "I summon out Storm Eagle in attack mode and activate the Water Seal of Orichalcos. And Storm Eagle's 3000 attack are boosted. And I end my turn." Eagle Warrior said. (Storm Eagle Level 8 3000 attack 0 def. Effect: You can special summon this card while you have no monsters on the field. When this card is targeted for an attack while in attack mode switch this monster to defense mode and if you do destroy the monster that is attacking it.)

Chris's Turn "I activate Orange-Eyes Nest so say hello to the Orange-Eyes Green Dragon. Now I place four cards face down and end my turn." Chris said.

Lillie's Turn "I summon Guardian Eatos. Now I place five cards face down and end my turn." Lillie said.

Yugi's Turn "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. Now I activate Graceful Charity. Now with Monster Reborn I revive King's Knight. Now I summon Jack's Knight. Now I sacrifice my three knights to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Justin's Turn "I activate Polymerization fusing three Black-Eyes Red Dragons to make the Black-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Black-Eyes Soldier and Black-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to make the Black-Eyes Dragon Master Knight. Now my monster gains the attack points of every monster on the field now attack Supreme Android Emperor." Justin shouted. "Too bad for you by cutting his attack points in half until the end of the turn he cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage. And during the end phase all spell and traps on the field are destroyed." Phoenix said.

Phoenix's Turn "I use the effect of Phoenix Fusion from the grave so for every copy of it in the grave I get to draw one card instead of the normal one card per turn. Now I tribute Supreme Android Emperor to summon Supreme Phoenix Emperor and now with Phoenix Reborn I bring Supreme Android Emperor back to the field. Now Supreme Android Emperor attack Storm Eagle and I shall cut his attack points in half to prevent him from being destroyed and now Supreme Phoenix Emperor attack Eagle Warrior directly." Phoenix shouted.

Eagle Warrior part of the life points 0

"And since he is out of life points he can't duel now I place one card face down and end my turn." Phoenix said. "Of course my Water Seal of Orichalcos prevents me from being destroyed by your Seal." Eagle Warrior said.

Chris's Turn "I activate Trap Reborn so now I switch my monster to defense and I get to place a card face down from my grave and then I must end my turn."

Lillie's Turn "I switch Guardian Eatos to defense and place one card face down and end my turn." Lillie said.

Yugi's Turn "I switch Obelisk the Tormentor to defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said obvious that he no longer that that they could win.

Justin's Turn "I activate Double Loss so when you have two monsters with the same attack points on the field both of them lose all of their attack points and my monster can attack both of them however my monster effects are negated however it's attack points are doubled. Now go double dragon flight slash." Justin shouted. "I activate the trap Phoenix half so now my life points stop going down at 100." Phoenix said.

Phoenix's Turn "I activate Phoenix Revive so now every monster that was destroyed and sent to my grave is brought back onto the field and our life points become equal. And every monster on your field is destroyed however if I attack all damage becomes zero and one of my monsters can attack twice. So Supreme Android Emperor attack Yugi directly and Supreme Phoenix Emperor attack Lillie and Chris directly." Phoenix said. "What is wrong with you it isn't enough that you have to destroy their monsters but you have to deal physical damage to them to." Justin shouted as he saw that the damage was real. "I was created from pure darkness. I am evil to the core. I do this because I like to do it. And since they can't stand they can't duel. Now Phoenix Revie skips the next three turns." Phoenix said.

Phoenix 100 LP

Justin 100 LP

Justin's Turn "I activate the spell card Egyptian Lord Power so I send Obelisk the Winged Dragon, The Sky Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Tormentor from my deck to the grave and every single card on your field is destroyed and so is my one monster and I get to draw three cards. Now I set two cards face down and summon out Black-Eyes Knight. Now Black-Eyes Knight attack Phoenix directly." Justin shouted. "I send Phoenix Kuriboh from my hand to the grave to negate all damage I take this turn." Phoenix said.

Phoenix's Turn "Now the other effect of Phoenix Kuriboh revives both Supreme Android Emperor and Supreme Phoenix Emperor. Now I activate Phoenix Polymerization so now I fuse both of my monsters on the field to bring out Supreme Android Phoenix Emperor. However during the turn he is summoned he deals no damage but he can still do this destroy Black-Eyes Knight. And also my Phoenix Revive shall skip another three turns by removing it from play from the grave." Phoenix shouted.

Justin's Turn "I activate one of my face downs. Black-Eyes Revenge so now your monster is destroyed and now I summon Black-Eyes Emperor. Now Black-Eyes Emperor use your 4000 attack points to destroy Phoenix." Justin shouted. "I activate the spell Phoenix Tower so now your attack is negated." Phoenix said. "Well good thing my guy can attack three times." Justin shouted as his monster attacked two more times. "And it is good for me that Phoenix Tower can negate three attacks and then it is sent to the grave." Phoenix said.

Phoenix's Turn "Now the other effect of Phoenix Tower activates. So now say hello to Phoenix Warrior who is also myself." Phoenix said as he walked onto the field. "Now I attack your pathetic Emperor." Phoenix shouted. "Good thing when he is destroyed I take no damage." Justin shouted. "Well now I send a copy of Phoenix Revive to the grave to skip the next three turns." Phoenix said.

Justin's Turn "I have had enough of you. I will stop you here and now." Justin said as his eyes changed red. "I activate my other face down. Collected traps so now I get to activate the traps left by the other duelists. First of is Yugi's. And it is Spellbinding Circle so now you lose 700 attack points. Next is Chris's. And it is Orange-Eyes negate so now your effect is negated and then is Lillie's and it is Fairy Ghost so now your lose attack points equal to Guardian Eatos's attack points. Now with four traps being activated in one turn I can summon out my most powerful beast. Say hello to Black-Eyes God Dragon." Justin shouted. (Black-Eyes God Dragon Infinite attack, Infinite defense. Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned/set. Can only be special summoned by activating four traps in the same turn and successfully activating their effects. If this card attacks a defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.) "Now Black-Eyes God Dragon go Celestial Cannon." Justin shouted as Phoenix was destroyed and was sent flying into the ship with such a force no one could survive and both the Eagle Fortress and the Phoenix Fortress started going down.

Duel Over

"Black-Eyes God Dragon get us out of here." Justin said. "Very well then. Celestial Transportation." Black-Eyes God Dragon said as he went back into the card and every one was transported into Domino City and every one saw the Phoenix Fortress crash in the ocean near what would be Duel Academy.

"It looks like the threat of Phoenix is over. I'm going." Justin said as he turned around and walked off.

So what did you all think? Great ending. So do you think Phoenix will revive since the Phoenix is a bird that burns when it is ready to die and then a new one rises from the ashes? If you do think Phoenix revives then where do you think the next battle will be? Also the friend that helped me come up with the Phoenix thing and me have decided to do a whole Phoenix saga. How many generations OF Yugioh the Phoenix Saga will go through?


End file.
